The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With rapid development of display apparatuses, people use various display apparatuses such as mobile phones or computers anytime anywhere. During usage of a display apparatus, each time when a screen of the display apparatus changes, a different power consumption is caused, and the power consumption directly affects people's concern about using the display apparatus.
However, as people are paying more attention on the problem of power saving and energy saving, a power saving operation of the existing display apparatus can hardly perform a simple and accurate power consumption estimation. As a result, the power saving operation of the display apparatus is still restricted by an algorithm with a large amount of calculation.
Therefore, to reduce a power consumption of a display apparatus more accurately by using an algorithm with a small amount of calculation, a power saving operation of the display apparatus becomes a major subject of designing the display apparatus.